mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Террамар/Галерея
Ни рыба, ни мясо Terramar waves to ponies from the water S8E6.png Terramar appears before Twilight and CMC S8E6.png Terramar about to transform S8E6.png Terramar turns into a Hippogriff S8E6.png Terramar plants his feet on dry land S8E6.png Terramar -after the Storm King was defeated- S8E6.png Terramar -some of them changed back- S8E6.png Terramar -went home to Mount Aris- S8E6.png Twilight -used to living under the water- S8E6.png Terramar -I kind of go back and forth- S8E6.png Terramar points at his pearl fragment S8E6.png CMC look at Terramar's pearl fragment S8E6.png Twilight eager to see the Hippogriff village S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -get this form signed- S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -and... research!- S8E6.png Apple Bloom talking to Terramar S8E6.png Terramar -everygriff is pretty happy- S8E6.png Terramar and CMC walk toward Mt. Aris S8E6.png Twilight and the CMC visit Mount Aris S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -this looks amazing!- S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -last time I was here- S8E6.png Terramar -Novo thought it was important- S8E6.png Full view of Hippogriffia S8E6.png Twilight and CMC watch the Hippogriffs fly S8E6.png Sky Beak and opponent flying back down S8E6.png Scootaloo getting very excited S8E6.png Terramar -we do this every weekend- S8E6.png Terramar -really like being Hippogriffs- S8E6.png Terramar happy to see his father S8E6.png Sky Beak and Terramar hugging S8E6.png Sky Beak -haven't seen you in days- S8E6.png Sky Beak ruffling Terramar's mane S8E6.png Terramar introduces Sky Beak to his friends S8E6.png Sky Beak addressing the other Hippogriffs S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -your dad's certainly outgoing- S8E6.png Terramar -all my relatives are nice- S8E6.png Terramar -that's kind of the problem- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle hears something S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -what's that wonderful sound-- S8E6.png Terramar pointing to Harmonizing Heights S8E6.png Sweetie Belle speeds toward Harmonizing Heights S8E6.png Sweetie Belle cheering loudly S8E6.png Sweetie Belle spinning with joy S8E6.png Terramar asks if Sweetie Belle is okay S8E6.png Wide view of Harmonizing Heights S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -you are so lucky!- S8E6.png Scootaloo -two great places to live!- S8E6.png Apple Bloom -make up your mind- S8E6.png Terramar feeling distressed S8E6.png Terramar -that's the problem- S8E6.png Apple Bloom -did you say 'problem'-- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -you have a problem-!- S8E6.png Terramar nodding with sorrow S8E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoof again S8E6.png Terramar looking very confused S8E6.png Terramar looks puzzled at the Crusaders S8E6.png Crusaders look embarrassed at Terramar S8E6.png Terramar -like I said- S8E6.png Terramar looking at the other Hippogriffs S8E6.png Terramar -some of my cousins came back here- S8E6.png Terramar -another great place to live- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle sympathizing with Terramar S8E6.png Terramar -no matter where I am- S8E6.png Terramar feeling discouraged S8E6.png Terramar -I have to choose soon- S8E6.png Terramar -every other griff my age- S8E6.png Terramar -knows where they belong- S8E6.png Terramar -I'm still not sure- S8E6.png Scootaloo explaining the pro-con list S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -it's obvious, isn't it-- S8E6.png Terramar -you haven't been to Seaquestria- S8E6.png Terramar and Crusaders heading to Seaquestria S8E6.png Twilight returns to Terramar and the CMC S8E6.png Terramar and CMC look at Twilight's trophy S8E6.png Twilight -I just need your mom's signature- S8E6.png Apple Bloom -a seapony in Seaquestria- S8E6.png Terramar -if you'd like to meet my mom- S8E6.png Terramar gesturing toward the Crusaders S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC on the Aris beach S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle and Crusaders joining hooves S8E6.png Terramar channeling his pearl magic S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC turn into seaponies S8E6.png Twilight and the CMC transform into seaponies S8E6.png Scootaloo starts to enjoy herself S8E6.png Scootaloo swimming around her friends S8E6.png Apple Bloom -where's your mom's house- S8E6.png Terramar guides Twilight and CMC to Seaquestria S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC swim to Seaquestria S8E6.png Twilight and the Crusaders swimming in Seaquestria S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC swim past seaponies S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC swim to seapony houses S8E6.png Terramar pointing toward Ocean Flow's house S8E6.png Terramar greeting his mother S8E6.png Terramar and Ocean Flow hugging S8E6.png Ocean Flow happy to see Terramar S8E6.png Ocean Flow boops Terramar's nose S8E6.png Terramar introduces CMC to Ocean Flow S8E6.png Terramar introducing Twilight Sparkle S8E6.png Terramar looking mortified S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -that sounds adorable!- S8E6.png Ocean Flow offering snacks to CMC S8E6.png Terramar -gonna go show them around- S8E6.png Terramar swimming back out the door S8E6.png Scootaloo swims past her seapony friends S8E6.png Terramar and Apple Bloom look at jellyfish S8E6.png Sweetie Belle tired of Seaquestria S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -head back up the mountain- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to twirl in Harmonizing Heights S8E6.png Sweetie Belle swims away from her friends S8E6.png Scootaloo -where's she going-- S8E6.png Scootaloo swimming gleefully S8E6.png Terramar and Apple Bloom shrugging S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC return to dry land S8E6.png Twilight, Terramar, and CMC hear Sky Beak S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle -why not-- S8E6.png Twilight -another trophy in my future!- S8E6.png Scootaloo -let's add some positives- S8E6.png Scootaloo tells Apple Bloom to settle the tie S8E6.png Apple Bloom uncomfortable being in the middle S8E6.png Apple Bloom -lot of good things about them- S8E6.png Apple Bloom -it's hard for you to decide- S8E6.png Apple Bloom starts singing to Terramar S8E6.png Apple Bloom -you can only live in one- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle singing to Terramar S8E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders helping Terramar S8E6.png Sweetie Belle singing -to give you hope- S8E6.png Crusaders ready to help Terramar S8E6.png Terramar and CMC look out at Harmonzing Heights S8E6.png Sweetie Belle singing -this is your home- S8E6.png Terramar and CMC jumping off the hill S8E6.png Sweetie Belle sings -a mountain terrace- S8E6.png Sweetie Belle -twenty-three different shades- S8E6.png Terramar and CMC walk through the Heights S8E6.png Terramar and CMC jumping over a stream S8E6.png Sweetie Belle sings from top of the cliffside S8E6.png Scootaloo -I can think of a place- S8E6.png Scootaloo -not to mention more you!- S8E6.png Scootaloo taking Terramar by the claw S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar jump into the water S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar splash into the water S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar swimming together S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar underneath the sea S8E6.png Scootaloo singing in Seaquestria S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar spiral around each other S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar swim close to sea floor S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar sail through wavy blue S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar swim with sea turtles S8E6.png Terramar and CMC in a seapony circle S8E6.png Scootaloo and porpoise bump fins S8E6.png Sweetie Belle holding Terramar's face S8E6.png Sweetie Belle and Terramar on the cliffside S8E6.png Scootaloo singing to Terramar S8E6.png Scootaloo and Terramar back in Seaquestria S8E6.png Terramar feeling more down than ever S8E6.png Terramar walking past Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S8E6.png Apple Bloom calling out to Terramar S8E6.png Terramar -if you all can't even agree- S8E6.png Terramar -supposed to make up my mind-!- S8E6.png Terramar -it's hopeless!- S8E6.png Terramar sitting on a tree branch S8E6.png Terramar -on land or in the water!- S8E6.png Terramar -I'm still confused!- S8E6.png Terramar refusing to get out of the tree S8E6.png Apple Bloom luring Terramar out of the tree S8E6.png Terramar looking sad at the Crusaders S8E6.png Crusaders leading Terramar to the beach S8E6.png Crusaders and Terramar arrive at the beach S8E6.png Terramar sees the Hippogriff-seapony picnic S8E6.png Terramar and CMC walk through the picnic S8E6.png Terramar and CMC see Sky Beak and Ocean Flow S8E6.png Sky Beak and Ocean Flow look at Terramar S8E6.png Sky Beak talking to Terramar S8E6.png Sky Beak -something to be proud of- S8E6.png Ocean Flow -more than just where you're from- S8E6.png Terramar with his supportive parents S8E6.png Ocean Flow nuzzling Terramar S8E6.png Sky Beak -you don't have to decide- S8E6.png Sky Beak -keep doing what you've been doing- S8E6.png Sky Beak -going back and forth- S8E6.png Ocean Flow -and enjoying both places- S8E6.png Terramar taking off for joy S8E6.png Terramar turns into a seapony in midair S8E6.png Terramar springing out of the water S8E6.png Terramar turns into a Hippogriff again S8E6.png Terramar turns into a seapony again S8E6.png Terramar springs out of the water again S8E6.png Terramar nuzzling Sky Beak S8E6.png Terramar nuzzling Ocean Flow S8E6.png Terramar thanking the Crusaders S8E6.png Terramar looking confused at the CMC S8E6.png Crusaders see their cutie marks glowing again S8E6.png Scootaloo's friends unamused by her joke S8E6.png Terramar with his loving parents S8E6.png Terramar leaving with his parents S8E6.png Terramar transforming one more time S8E6.png Freeze frame on jumping seapony Terramar S8E6.png Разное Season 8 promo image - Twilight and CMC as seaponies.jpg en:Terramar/Gallery